


Mend My Heart

by JXNELIE



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Other, oh man, sad lol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-15
Updated: 2017-08-15
Packaged: 2018-12-15 21:57:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,363
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11814990
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JXNELIE/pseuds/JXNELIE
Summary: Rika retuned and Mc has been pushed aside. There is only so much a person can take before it's too much. Mc makes a big decision that she hopes will be good for her. Yoosung, fails to notice. Time passes and they meet again, but how will it turn out?





	Mend My Heart

**Author's Note:**

> I got this as a request on my Tumblr (MysticHanJumin) and I got so excited! I love this concept so I just had to write and post it as soon as I possibly could! Enjoy the pain because it hurt to write lol!
> 
> Anonymous said:  
> Can I request how would Yoosung react if Rika comes back and MC leaves him and flies to another country before he decides to leave her for Rika? Years pass when they meet again and realize they still love each other. If you want a happy ending it's your decision, thanks ;)

The day  _ she _ came back Mc felt herself become progressively more unsure of her place in Yoosung’s life. He had decided to spend every and all of his time with Rika, which Mc tried to accept. Mc knew that Yoosung missed his cousin terribly and that he didn’t mean to push her aside. At least, she hoped he didn’t mean to push her aside. After a week or so of Yoosung choosing to spend his time with Rika he promised Mc that he would meet her at their favorite cafe, the one where they had their first date. 

So, that was where Mc was… half an hour after he said he’d be there. She could feel the pity emanating from the other people in the cafe like pin needles pressing into her skin.  She checked her phone again, hoping that her boyfriend would message her saying that he would be there any second and that he was sorry. That message never came. She felt tears well up in her eyes, but she refused to let them spill. She would not cry in public. 

“How would you like something, on the house,” it was the waiters fifth time coming by her table in the last ten minutes. 

Mc nodded, “That’s very nice of you, thank you.” 

She finally made eye contact with the waiter and wished she hadn’t. She could see the sympathy behind his eyes, which only made her feel worse. After she finished her favorite drink from the cafe she left. Before she realized it she found herself calling Seven. 

“Agent 707 here, what can I do for you?”

Mc replied timidly, “I’m sorry, I didn’t realize I was calling you until I heard your voice. C-Can you pick me up, please?”

Seven simply asked Mc where she was, told her he would be there soon, then hung up. A few minutes later she saw Seven’s car speeding down the road. She mentally scolded him for driving so recklessly . When he parked in front of her Mc got in wordlessly. 

“Why’d you call me,” Seven asked. “Not that I mind or anything but why didn’t you call Yoosung?”

Mc laughed humorously, “He probably wouldn’t have picked up. I think that’s why I called you without even thinking, because I knew you’d be there.”

Seven began to drive, “Why wouldn’t he pick up?”

“He’s been ignoring me for a while, ever since Rika came back. I-I don’t want to seem disrespectful or jealous but he hasn’t spoken more than ten words to me since she came back. I haven’t seen him since she came back. He can’t even bother to make it to a date he planned,” Mc scoffed. 

“He stood you up,” Seven was genuinely shocked. 

Mc let the tears flow freely, “Yeah,” she whispered. 

The car ride was silent for a while before Mc spoke, “I got a job offer in America.”

“I know,” Seven glanced at Mc knowingly. 

“I think I’m going to take it.”

“Why?”

Mc looked at Seven, “What’s keeping me here, Seven? With Rika back you guys can plan parties again and Yoosung doesn’t need me anymore. You guys don’t need me anymore.”

Seven pulled over, which shocked Mc, “What are you talking about? Of course we need you!”

“Do you really, Seven, do you? Think about it. I was only invited to join the RFA because Rika wasn’t there. Yoosung only ‘fell for me’ because he thought I could fill a hole in him that  _ Rika _ left. I’m a replacment, and that hurts,” Mc sniffled. 

They were quiet for a moment; the only sound in the car was Mc attempting to regain her composure. Seven wanted to say something that would sooth her, “You’re not a replacement. We all care about you, Mc. We want you to be happy too, so if you want to take that job we’ll understand. I-I’ll help you, if that’s what you really want.” 

Mc hugged him and whispered, “Thank you.” 

five days later Mc was off to America. She had attempted to tell Yoosung a few times so that he might beg her stay, but he never answered. So, she left. Zen had asked why Yoosung wasn’t there at the airport to see her off. Mc lied, “We already said our goodbyes. Do me a favor and don’t bring it up to him, okay? It’s hard for him.”

Zen thought nothing of the request, “Yeah, I get it. Just… keep in touch okay?” 

Mc agreed that she would contact him when she landed. She then turned to Jumin, “I think we’ll be seeing each other soon.”

Jumin smiled, “Yes, we will.”

“I wouldn’t have gotten this opportunity without you. Thank you.”

He shook his head, “You would have gotten it all on your own, I simply speed up the process. Albeit, I did so unknowingly.”

“Regardless, I owe you,” she smiled. 

It was then her turn to say goodbye to Seven, “I don’t know what to say.” 

Seven just embraced Mc. After the initial shock wore off she hugged him back. No words were exchanged, because they had already come to grips with her departure long before they arrived to the airport. 

The three of them watched as Mc walked away. They all felt saddened to see their friend go, but they were happy for what was to come for her. She was a brilliant and beautiful person, so they were sure she would be okay. 

Zen was the first to leave once Mc disappeared behind the gates. Jumin waited until Zen was out of hearing distance, “He doesn’t know, does he?”

“No,” Seven answered bluntly. “She tried to tell him, but he never bothered to pick up or call her back.”

Jumin sighed, “When do you think he’ll notice?”

“I don’t know,” Seven replied honestly. 

The answer to Jumin’s question came two weeks later. Jumin was on the phone with Mc when Yoosung had barged into his office with Seven following closely behind. 

“Where is she,” Yoosung pleaded. “Please, Jumin, where is she?”

There was a gasp on the other end of the line, “He… he barely noticed?”

Jumin felt himself become uncharacteristically angry. He did his best to keep his composure as he responded to Mc, “It seems so. I will call you back later, there is something I must attend to.”

“O-okay,” Mc quickly hung up. 

Jumin placed his cell phone on his desk before locking eyes with Yoosung, “What is it, Yoosung?”

“Mc,” Yoosung looked on the verge of tears, “where is she?”

“She has been gone for nearly two weeks, and you have yet to notice until now,” Jumin replied coldly. “What on earth makes you believe I would tell you where she is? You barge into my office and demand to know where the woman you have neglected for upwards of a month is and expect me to tell you? Truly, Yoosung, you can see how idiotic that is.” 

“I didn’t neglect her,” Yoosung was beginning to become defensive. 

Jumin studied him, “You promised her a date, only to leave her there for an hour. She called Luciel to pick her up because she knew you would not answer her call. You talked to her once between that and the time she left. On that call you informed her that you were with Rika then hung up. She attempted to call you multiple times since then to tell you she was leaving, but you ignored all texts and calls. Tell me, Yoosung, does that not sound like neglection? That poor woman felt like she was nothing more than a way for you to pass your time. She felt like a replacement for something she could never be. Although, it was very… sad to have her leave, I believe it was for the best.”

Yoosung was speechless. He had driven Mc away. The same girl who had helped him get out of the dark place he was in for so long. That girl was the one he chose to disregard like she meant nothing to him. Yoosung let Jumin’s words seep in until, “You’ve been talking to her?” 

“Yes,” Jumin answered truthfully, “she is working for a company that has close ties with mine. So, naturally, we talk fairly often.”

Yoosung took a step towards Jumin, but was stopped from Seven’s hand on his shoulder, “Just- Is she happy?”

“She’s getting there,” Jumin eyed Yoosung, “although, I don’t think it would be wise for you two to speak, it is her choice. I’ll ask her if she would like to.”

“Thank you,” Yoosung breathed. 

“This isn’t for you,” Jumin responded as he dialed Mc’s new number, “it’s for her. She deserves much more than an apology but that’ll suffice for now.” 

The phone rang twice before she answered, “Jumin? What happened?”

“He is still here,” Jumin explained the situation. After he finished Mc was silent as she contemplated the repercussions of both decisions. “Mc,” Jumin prompted softly. 

“No.”

Jumin was genuinely surprised, “Are you certain?”

Mc chuckled, “Yes, I am ‘certain’. I just can’t do that right now, Jumin. I have to go, I’ll call you when I find some time, okay?”

“Yes, all right,” Jumin placed his phone back on his desk after she hung up. He turned his attention back to Yoosung, who had been watching the exchange intensely, “She can’t speak with you.”

“She can’t or she doesn’t want to,” Yoosung spoke slowly.

Seven sighed, “She doesn’t want to, Yoosung. You hurt her and she’s trying to start something new.” 

“Fine,” Yoosung responded harshly. “If this is how she wants to be then… then I don’t care where she is or what she does.” 

Seven’s eyes widened as he looked between Jumin and Yoosung. If he didn’t know better he was sure that Jumin was going to lunge at the younger man. The only thing that came out of Jumin’s mouth was a stern, “Get out.” 

Yoosung hesitated before walking out of his office. Seven and Jumin shared a look that said a thousand things. Then Seven left to find where Yoosung went, and to take him home. Seven wondered how many more broken hearts he would need to take to empty places, because those places weren’t home, home was the person who broke them. 

A year later Mc returned to Korea. She was greeted by Jumin, Seven, and Zen. Mc glanced around before scolding herself lightly. Jumin took note of it and knew what she had been doing. She had been looking for any sign of Yoosung. The woman before them now was much different than the one they had seen off a year ago. 

Zen was the first to pull Mc into an embrace, he was also the only one who didn’t know what had caused Mc to leave in the first place, “It’s so good to see you.”

Mc laughed, “I missed you too, Zen, but I can’t breathe.”

Mc then turned her attention to Seven, who was beaming at her, “Well, if it isn’t the defender of justice, 707.”

Seven hugged her tightly and whispered in her ear, “How are you?”

“Getting there.”

“It’s good to have you back, Mc,” Jumin smiled. 

Mc returned his smile, “It’s good to be back, Ju-”

“Mc,” someone yelled. 

Her eyes widened once she saw who had called her name. It was Yoosung. Her breath hitched as she locked eyes with him, “Y-Yoosung?”

Jumin made his way to stand between the estranged couple, which caused Yoosung to stop in his tracks. Mc tapped Jumin on the shoulder, “It’s okay, Jumin. I’ll talk to him.”

Jumin studied her for a moment before stepping down. Mc then motioned for Yoosung to follow her, and he did so quickly.

“Mc I’m so sorry. I know what I did was wrong and I don’t deserve to be forgiven but-”

“You’re right,” Mc interrupted, “you don’t deserve to be forgiven but the sad thing is that I don’t think I was ever mad at you. I was sad and heartbroken but I could never bring myself to be angry at you, Yoosung. I spent so long trying to mend your heart, Yoosung, that I let myself be shoved aside. I-I’m not that person anymore. It’s time that I start working on myself. It’s time I mend my own heart. I still love you, Yoosung, and if you asked I would drop everything for you. But, if you ever loved  _ me  _ please let me go.”

Yoosung took a deep breath, “O-okay. I heard about your new job. I’m happy for you, Mc.”

“Thank you,” those two words meant so much. She was thanking him for being happy for her, but most importantly she was thanking him for letting her go. Maybe, just maybe, she could move on from the man in front of her to mend her broken parts. 

Mc then brought Yoosung into an embrace. They hugged for a moment but it felt like an eternity. Mc was the first to let go. She smiled at him through her tears one more time before she walked away. She didn’t look back as she made her way back to Jumin. He locked eyes with Jumin and it was the first time the older man held any sympathy in his eyes for Yoosung. 

Yoosung thought it would be best if he left. He didn’t want to be there when Zen found out what he had done, he would be furious. What Yoosung didn’t see was that Mc did turn back. She watched Yoosung retreat into the crowd until he had disappeared. Trying to mend her heart would be difficult since the man who walked away carried a large piece of it. To mend a heart proved to be difficult, but it could be done with time. The thing about love is that sometimes it happens to the right people, but the timing is wrong. That was what happened in this case. Their love was true and it was real but it just came at the wrong time. Too early. Maybe, one day, they would be able to be together again. But, for now, they needed to mend their hearts. 


End file.
